From the beginning
by MyLittleRobin
Summary: Lucy and Natsu, friends since childhood. Inseparable, Lucy the mistress and Natsu the kind friendly servant. What happens when they run away from the Heartfilia manor and get separated? Will they find each other again? NaLu. (I do not own Fairy Tail or the cover art.)
1. Chapter 1: Layla and Lucy

**Hey guys, I had a dream about a part of this and it was REALLY fun and kinda romantic, so I built a story off of it and I hope you like it!**

**Normal POV**

Jude Heartfilia dragged his wife, Layla, who was still in her nightgown, with a bag over her head and her wrists tied, away from the five story estate and into the forest. Once he reached the forest, he traveled into a secluded area near a small lake and, thinking they were alone, threw off the bag covering her bloodied face and pulled out a syringe full of glowing, green liquid. Little did he know, there was a small, pink haired boy hiding in the bushes.

"Layla, I've had enough of you're crap! I'm putting an end to it, once and for all!" The man said, a vicious sneer on his face. "You don't care that I hide my beatings from Lucy or that I don't give her any! You just keep being the annoying b**** you are! Well, I've had enough!" He held up the syringe. "This is full of deadly poison that will give you a slow agonising death! Maybe when you're paralysed, you'll think about your actions!" He shouted, shoving the syringe in her neck and shoving the contents in, then throwing the syringe into the lake, and walking away, as the woman fainted.

The little boy surged forward to the woman laying there, not moving due to much pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked, very worried for the woman. He knew she was most certainly not, it was just common courtesy to ask. That's what Igneel taught him at least.

She slowly shook her head, her brown eyes filled with pain and fear, her blonde hair flowing down her beaten face. "Please... stay with... my daughter... save her... from her...father." she whispered so faintly that he only heard it because if his Dragon Slayer ears.

"I will. I promise." He knew he could just follow either Jude's or Layla's scent back to her daughter and their house.

"Thank...you. Wait... give her this." she said with pain, and held out a ring with two keys on it. Two golden zodiac key with the symbol Aquarius and Cancer on them. And then she suddenly turned stiff. She was paralyzed. The boy stayed with her until her eyes went blank and her last breath was breathed.

"I will always protect your daughter. I will never see her harmed easily. You may rest in peace knowing I will always be there with her." The pink haired boy said, tucking the keys into a safe place n

**Timeskip~ morning time**

A young girl woke up to the sun peak in above the mountains nearby. She smiled. Today was Tuesday. On Tuesday, she would abandon her studies with her mother to go to the market and socialize.

She ran downstairs without a second thought, where her mom always waited for her at the dining room table. Instead of seeing her mom, she saw a pink haired, black eyed boy in front of the table.

"May I help you?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Who are you?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, so rude of me. I am Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia." She thought he saw recognition in his eyes, but it was gone so fast she thought she'd imagined it. "Who are you?" She asked, standing in front of the table and starting at him.

"I am Natsu Dragneel!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Well, Natsu Dragneel, as I asked before, may I help you?" Lucy asked politely.

"Uh, not right now, a Mrs. Spetto came and got me all... helped up?" He asked, suddenly confused as to how to say that.

"Oh, so Mrs. Spetto helped you? Yeah, she's nice like that. I really like her. " Lucy smiled. They were chatting away while Jude was walking down the stairs, smiling to himself thinking '_She's gone! She's finally out of my life! You did it Jude!'_

So when he was at the table, he cleared his throat and said. "Lucy, I am very sorry, but your mother died yesterday."

Lucy stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked at her father, shocked and appalled. "H-h-how?" She cried.

"Well, she got very very very VERY sick yesterday and the doctor didn't make it in time to save her. People are coming later on too help build a grave for her." He pretended to choke up.

_'Liar', _Natsu thought, _'I know the truth and one day I WILL expose you!' _Natsu rubbed the keys the mother wanted to give her daughter.

**So, how was it? Sorry, I had to do that. Nali fans kept saying "well Lisanna and Natsu are childhood friends." So I made Natsu and Lucy childhood friends. Nothing against Lisanna or NaLi, just I think NaLu is better. Tell me how it was through a review, and I will try to update again today!**


	2. Chapter 2: First and Last Beating

**Hey guys, I'm back! *cheers* Thank you! Thank you very much! I missed you to! Oh and before I forget, thank you Rose Tiger, JayandNya4evr, and Madnessotako for reviewing!*more cheers* Enjoy this chapter!**

**Normal POV**

A devastated Lucy ran upstairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She sat there, on her bed, thinking, _he's lying, it's not true, she would never leave! _Then a soft knock came at the door and the salmon haired boy came in.

"You okay? Need someone to talk to?" He asked sweetly.

"Uh, sure. You seem to know, like exactly what to do in these situations." She questioned.

"Yeah, my mom died a while ago and just wanted these things and didn't get a lot of it."

"That's sad. So, how'd you get past it?" She inquired.

"I realized that if my mom was still around, she wouldn't want me to be unhappy and that I still had people who loved me." He smiled softly, his onyx eyes gazing into her chocolate ones.

"You're right, so thanks. Dad's not very into the chatting thing. He wanted a boy and when he got me, he was angry." She said sadly.

"Well, the maids and servants love you. I have only been down there once for about 30 seconds but the place is buzzing with conversation of you and your generosity. They say that Layla's spirit lives in you."

"Thanks, you helped a hard time become a lot easier for me." Lucy said, while pulling Natsu into an embrace.

"Anything for a friend, right?" His grin widened.

After a few minutes, they walked downstairs and saw Jude drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. "Gotten over your cry fest I see." He said, annoyed.

"Do you not care that mom died?!" Lucy growled.

"Why should I? All she's ever given me is something I never wanted." He said, flipping a page.

"So you don't feel anything?!" She cried, tears in her eyes.

"I feel happy and content, I feel something." Jude replied, calmly taking a loud sip from his cup.

Natsu glared at him. He could never get the image of him killing Layla out I of his head. He can't expose Jude yet... He will once he gains the trust of the people here. That's what he's decided and he never breaks his promises.

**Timeskip~ one month**

True to his word, Natsu is about to expose Jude. Should he expose him to the Royal Army or just the Heartfilia manor? Jude has enough power that he can probably convince the police Natsu was lying, so maybe the manor first and then later on the Royal Army.

He was sitting in front of Layla's grave with Lucy beside him. _I'm gonna give your keys to Luce as an Easter present. I'm sure she'll love them. I watch over Lucy, in fact I check on her around 8:00 through the window. She likes having a friend she can talk to about the day. In fact, she's right here if you want to talk to her. RIP. _He thought.

Natsu got up and Lucy and him went back to the manor, chatting.

"So, how as your day been?" He asked.

"Fine, today in school I learned about the government." She said, a slightly bored expression coming to her face. "I know it's important, but why do I have to learn about it in 2nd grade?"

"Who knows? Maybe you're at a 6th grade history level."

"Maybe."

"...Luce do you trust me?" He suddenly said.

"Yeah, with all my heart." She replied, smiling. "Why?"

"Um," he gulped. "No reason... but thanks for trusting me."

"Okay, no problem..." She said.

"So, is your dad treating you alright?" He asked, remembering his promise to Layla.

"No... He ignores me except when he needs me for something and it's p***ing me off!" She exclaimed, her voice raising to a shout.

"Hey, you're only 6 and its not ladylike to swear." Natsu teased.

Lucy laughed. "If you think I care about what's ladylike and what isn't, you don't know me at all! S***face!" Her grin grew and she ran towards the manor.

"Get your booty back here, Lucy!" He ran after her, caught up to her quick, tagged her, and yelled. "You're it!" Then he ran the other way.

"You're SO DEAD, Dragneel!" She shouted, whipping around and chasing him.

At the manor, Jude watched angrily through the huge window in his office.

"That boy," Jude hissed "he's making Lucy defiant and carefree. He must go! He will suffer the fate of Layla!"

**Timeskip~ that night- 7:00**

**Normal POV**

Lucy was sitting on her bed, reading her favorite book by Zekua Melon, when her father barged into her room.

"Hello, Father." She said in an emotionless tone, quickly standing up in respect. "What may I do for you?"

"Don't you act like that with me, Lucy!" He spat. He quickly closed the space between Lucy and him and pushed her back on the bed. "You're just like your mother! Stupid, arrogant Layla, who I killed!" He smiled at her reaction.

She was petrified. Why would he do that? She knew he hated her mother, but never thought he'd go to such extremes to get rid of her. Then she felt something hit her arm and hissed. She realized that Jude was standing in front of her with a belt in his hand.

He whipped the belt at her stomach and fire flew up to her chest.

**Normal POV**

Natsu walked to the window in his bedroom/closet and climbed out and up towards Lucy's room. He climbed onto the windowsill and was about to knock when he let out a growl.

A grinning Jude holding a belt stood over a Lucy with cuts and bruises everywhere. He snarled and then jumped down to his room, packing his most treasured items and threw them in a small bag.

Then he jumped back up to Lucy's room and threw himself in the window. He saw Lucy alone and picked her up, she was awake and breathing, good signs. Then he scavenged around the room and threw a couple of her things in the bag. Afterwards, he jumped out the window with the hurt Lucy in his arms.

He landed lightly on his feet and started running, when he felt a bad presence behind him, so he ducked and a bullet flew over him. He put Lucy on the ground and turned to see Jude.

"Thinking you can get away unscathed huh? You thought wrong. I'm gonna put a bullet between your eyes before you can say ' Lucy'" He smiled and brought up the gun again, and pulled the trigger.

Natsu saw a flash of golden blonde hair and heard a cry of pain. He saw Lucy in front of him and blood was everywhere, then she fell, scarcely breathing.

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! :) So long (for now). Mwahahahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

**Hey guys, you missed me again, I know you did. Thanks again to JayandNya4evr and Rose Tiger. Your guy's review make ****me so happy and keep me going in the hard moments. Thanks to all y'all.**

**Normal POV**

"You b*st*rd!" Natsu shouted, glaring at Jude, who simply grinned in reply.

"I guess the forest is just the perfect place for killings. The area always seems to make me so happy. Or maybe it's the fact that I killed the two worst things that ever happened to me." Jude spat.

Natsu growled, then reached deep inside him where he hasn't reached in a month. Suddenly, the ground around Jude burst into flame. "The good thing about not using your magic for a month, is too store your magic energy. This is like me lifting a finger, and I can't wait to move around after a month!" Natsu grinned, a little evily.

"Interesting. A fire mage, a servant? Whatever brought you to such a low level?" Jude shot back, even though there was fear flickering in his eyes.

"The fact that I had a duty to fulfill, and nothing would stand in the way of achieving it. I would become a servant to finish my mission!" Natsu snarled.

Jude yawned. "And what was that mission?" He asked, annoyed and sick of this conversation.

"To protect Lucy from you and keep that promise to Layla. And to finally expose you and your murder to the world!" Natsu exclaimed.

Jude jumped up and grabbed a branch overhead then swung over the wall of fire surrounding him and kicked Natsu. Natsu then quickly recovered and grabbed Jude's foot before it hit the ground and threw it up, causing Jude to fall, head first.

Jude groaned loudly and when he got up, he saw the boy was on fire. "Fire Dragon, Iron Fist!" He shouted, jumping in the air and punching Jude so hard he flew into the Heartfilia manor a few miles away.

Natsu then grinned and said, "That was easy." But he soon remembered the blonde and ran to where Lucy was, putting his ear on her chest and listening. It was very faint, but there was a heartbeat. It was dark and he couldn't see where the bullet wound was, so he set his hand on fire, searching.

When he found it, he realized the bullet hit a major artery near her arm, so he tore up his shirt and wrapped the wound up gently. Then he lifted the frail girl and headed off to the nearest town.

At that moment he realized that he wasn't just protecting Lucy for his promise to Layla. He loved Lucy.

**(A/N I know some of you might be thinking 'middle school crushes never turn into relationships' but SOME middle school crushes work out, and this will probably (meaning MOST OBVIOUSLY WILL!) be one of them.)**

When Lucy woke up, she was in a strange bed in a strange cottage with a strange bandage wrapped around her shoulder and strange clothes on. Strange right? But what wasn't strange was the worried, young, handsome face of the salmon haired boy standing nearby.

"Hey Pinky." She said, knowing it would tick him off.

"It's SALMON! My hair ISN'T PINK!" He shouted.

Lucy laughed. "You're SO weird."

"Well you're obviously color blind if you think my hair is pink." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"So, what happened yesterday?" She questioned.

"Well, let's just say your dad shot you and I... blew up." He muttered, obviously still angry about the 'pinky' comment.

"If you blew up, there would be pink hair everywhere." She teased.

"SALMON! SALMON HAIR, NOT PINK!" He exploded again.

"Someone's protective of their _salmon _hair." She smiled, overexaggerating the word salmon.

"Thank you." He muttered.

"Where'd the bullet hit?" She inquired.

" 2 centimeters away from your heart."

She flinched at how close she'd come to death. If she had so much as shifted on her feet, she would've died on the spot.

"Where are we?"

"An infirmary in a village nearby."

"How long have I been out?"

"12 hours. But you need to stay, because they need to remove the bullet from you." He smiled encouragingly.

Lucy gave a strained smile, trying to be strong. Then a girl with green hair came in holding a clipboard. "Good, you're up. The 'surgery' will take place in 2 hours, and we're gonna need to put you under anesthesia."

"Why?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Because if you move, we would accidentally stab you're heart with the tweezers instead of the bullet." She said simply.

**Hey, I know this chapter is short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. Leave a review and if you have a suggestion, do tell. Also if you see any errors, I'm fine with criticism, just only constructive criticism. And, I'm not very good at fight scenes right now, but later when I'm better, I'll fix it. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Aplia Village

**Thanks JayandNya4evr, Rose Tiger, and That awesome girl 2 for the reviews! Ps I forgot to do disclaimers in previous chapters so: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! Heartbreaking, right?**

**Normal POV**

The surgery was about to start and Natsu refused to leave the room, for he felt responsible for what happened to Lucy. The doctors gave up after the twentieth time of trying to force Natsu out the door. He was like a rock and wouldn't move a millimeter.

He sat in a chair nearby, rubbing the unconscious girl's hand and saying comforting words even though she couldn't hear him. It was done before he knew it, but they had to carry Lucy back to her room. She needed to stay overnight for observation and once again, they couldn't force Natsu from the room, so they decided to let him stay. They found it cute how protective he was of her.

"Young love." One doctor muttered as he gave up his mission to get the boy out of there and closed the door behind him.

"I heard that!" Natsu yelled from inside the room. He sighed and walked over to the still unconscious Lucy. She was sitting in a large bed, so he climbed in and held her close to his chest. "I will always be here for you." He muttered falling asleep.

When Lucy woke up, she felt very warm. She opened her eyes to see a very muscled chest. Lucy looked up a little and saw she was in Natsu's embrace. How did he get so... ripped?

"Hey Pinky, wake up." She smiled.

"It's salmon." He muttered in the just-woke-up tone. Lucy laughed.

"Ya kinda got me in a death grip to your chest, so can you release me?" She asked, a little uncomfortable.

"5 more minutes Luce." He grumbled, going back to sleep. Lucy sighed again and sat there, listening to his heartbeat. It was kinda like a drum, she thought.

Just then the doctors walked in, causing Natsu to grumble, then release Lucy. "All right, miss Lucy. You are good to go!" One of them said.

"How much do we owe you?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, please. We were happy to help such sweet faces. Plus, it looks like ask your stuff was already paid off by an anonymous person. You two are free to go." The nurse smiled.

Natsu suddenly picked Lucy up and swung her over his shoulder, grabbed the bag, and ran out the door. "Yay! I was so sick of that place! There was such a weird smell." He said, barging out the front door.

"Natsu, you can put me down now." Lucy said, her voice muffled from talking at his back.

"Why would I wanna do that?" He asked.

"So we can get farther away from the manor." She sighed.

"We can go faster with you on my back." He cackled.

Lucy gave up trying to have an argument after that. She knew she wouldn't win this one. SSo he ran and ran, soon coming to a stop at a train station.

"So, where should we go?" Natsu asked, looking at the board that held all the cities and departure times.

"Hmmm, how about... Aplia village." Lucy smiled.

"Where's that?" Natsu asked.

"It's a small town we can lie low at, at least until we are old enough to get a house in... maybe Clover Town. No, Magnolia!" Lucy grinned.

"I think you're going to far ahead in your mind Luce."

"Lay off it Pinky."

"It's SALMON!" He shouted, while Lucy giggled.

"But calling you Salmony isn't as fun as calling you Pinky." She laughed.

"But my hair is salmon NOT PINK!"

"Whatever you say." Lucy smiled. "So, we going to Aplia Village or not?"

"Yeah let's go." Natsu grumbled, walking away with Lucy still on his back.

When they got on the train, they found an empty booth and sat there together. But then the train started moving. Natsu ran to the window and puked.

"You okay?" Lucy asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah... maybe have... motion sickness..." Natsu paused to puke.

"Come here. Lie down on my lap, maybe it'll help to focus on something else."

"What if I puke on you?" He asked.

"It's fine if you do, I've been in messier situations." Lucy grinned. Natsu looked at her curiously.

"When?"

"So I guess you don't remember our king of the hill battle." Lucy laughed.

Natsu shuddered. "You were evil! Why'd you bring that up? It was gross, weird, painful, at least for me, and-"

"Fun." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." He said walking over and laying his head in her lap. He felt like he was about to puke again, when his head started tickling. He focused on that and realized Lucy was playing with his hair.

"Your hair is soft." She muttered.

"Uh... thanks?" He said, completely forgetting his motion sickness.

"Uh... your welcome?" She mimicked.

"Hey!"

"You got a problem, Pinky?"

"It's SALMON! Stop calling it pink!"

"Hmmm... nah, it's pink."

"Salmon."

"Pink."

"Salmon."

"Pink."

"Salmon!"

"Pink."

"SALMON!"

"Pink."

They bickered the train wide away, and before they knew it, they were in Aplia Village.

**How was it? FYI, I might be doing a big timeskip soon, so if I do, I will probably put flashbacks of the time during in later chapters. Bye, bye. I will try to post again today!**


	5. Chapter 5: An egg! ?

**So, guys, I am a bit confused, because I have about 20 things jumping around my brain right now, so this chapter will probably be weird and if not it will be AWESOME! Cause, ya know, I'm awesome and only write awesome chapters for this awesome book. It's so awesome right? Thanks for the awesome review Rose Tiger (who is awesome). By the way, right now Lucy is 6 and Natsu is 8 ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Warning heartbreaking revelation: I do not own Fairy Tail. :'(**

**Normal POV**

Lucy and Natsu were able to find a small apartment, but it was big enough to house the two of them. It was like an orphanage, but no one controlled you and you had to pay a small rent. 50 jewel (I think that's like 5$ in America). You had to lay another 25 for education, and that's what they did.

There was 4 rooms, the bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen. When they entered, they were in the living room, which had a couch in the middle and next to it, a red love seat.

"How's your shoulder doing?" Natsu asked, because Lucy insisted on bringing in a bag.

"It's fine Natsu! Stop being over protective!" Lucy teased.

"But Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyy! You could hurt your shoulder again."

"What did I say Pinky?"

Natsu just grumbled knowing he would never shake off that nickname. Then they went into the bedroom, which had two bed and in between them, two dressers. It was made so the dressers were facing them. It had a small closet on the left wall.

"Home sweet home." Lucy and Natsu say together, then they drop their bags on a bed.

**Timeskip~ 1 year**

It was Lucy's birthday, and she had gotten 6 presents. She opened the one from Natsu first, and when she pulled it out, it was the ring of keys. But Natsu had gotten her a silver one. Horologium of the clock constellations. Lucy pulled Natsu into a tight embrace, knowing he had gotten then from her mom.

"Thanks Pinky." She murmured.

"Your welcome." He smiled. "And it's salmon."

**Timeskip~ 1 year**

Natsu and Lucy were running around the forest near Aplia Village. They didn't have to worry about getting to far away, because Natsu would just lead them back with his nose. They were training together, and had both gotten stronger.

"Open gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" Lucy shouted, and a man with crab arms going down his abdomen showed up, holding scissors in his human hands.

"What can I help you with, Ebi?" Cancer asked Lucy.

"Attack Natsu! But don't hurt him majorly, we're training!"

"Whatever you say, Ebi." Cancer said, springing into action.

Natsu then shouted, "Fire Dragon ROAR!" And Cancer flew into a tree. Cancer got up to attack again when something fell from the tree. Curious, both Lucy and Natsu paused the fight to see what it was.

"An egg?!" Lucy exclaimed, for it was an egg, with a weird blue pattern on a white background.

"Maybe it's a Dragon egg! Can we keep it Lucy? Please please please please please please please." He said, putting on his best Bambi eyes.

"Oh, all right!" Lucy sighed.

Natsu then celebrated by picking up the egg and running around like a lunatic.

"You can go back now, Cancer."

"I will always be there for you, Ebi." He said, disappearing in the wind.

**Hey guys! Was that awesome or awesome? Huh, huh? Anyways, I was wondering how you would want Natsu and Lucy to be separated and how you want them to meet again, I have a good idea if you don't have one. I'm gonna post another chapter tomorrow, so please review or PM me! Bye! **

**-Your awesome friend, MythologyFairyFan. :) I'm in an awesome mood.**


	6. Chapter 6: Separation

**Hey peeps. Thanks to Rilakkuma808, That awesome girl 2 and Rose Tiger for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

It was time to go to bed and Natsu and Lucy were happy to oblige. They decided to share a bed for the night so that the egg would get warmer. In the morning, they made a 'nest' for the egg and went downstairs to have breakfast.

Breakfast that day was eggs, bacon, sausage, milk, and pancakes. Natsu finished his breakfast in 30 seconds and went back for another helping.

"So, when do you think the egg will hatch, Luce?" Natsu asked with his mouth halfway full.

"I don't know. A week maybe two. We'll just have to wait and see." Lucy smiled.

That whole day, all they did was chat and watch tv, while keeping the egg between them and warm. And, after 5 days of doing just that, the egg started to hatch.

"Natsu, look! It's hatching!" Lucy laughed. Natsu had fallen asleep with it and wouldn't let it go. But now, he bolted up and started at it. The egg was shaking and then it exploded and a blue cat with white wings appeared.

"Look, he's so happy it's contagious!" Lucy grinned and saw that Natsu was too.

"Well then, let's call him Happy!" Natsu smiled.

"I like that name." Lucy said, then Happy flew into her arms and fell asleep as his wings disappeared. "It's also cool that he flies!"

"Yeah." Natsu grinned.

**Timeskip~ 3 years**

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy decided to take a magic job as training. It was to capture a gang of bandits that were terrorising a nearby village.

"Hey Natsu, you wanna walk there? It's only a mile or two away." Lucy smiled. Then she was assaulted by a happy Natsu hug.

"I thought you'd never say that! I was even getting ready to throw up my breakfast!" Natsu rambled about how great Lucy was and how good they knew each other and how he would make it up to her.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Let's go Happy."

"Aye, sir!" The blue cat shouted, jumping and pumping his fist in the air.

"That's ma'am to you mister."

"Aye sir."

Lucy sighed. When they were half a mile away from the village when it turned dark and they decided to rest for the night. They layed down their sleeping bags and all and then fell asleep after a quick dinner of dried meat and canned fruit.

The bandits watched from the bushes then looked towards the leader expectantly.

"Yes, she's the one we're after." He smiled, looking at the blonde.

When Natsu woke up he freaked out, for Lucy wasn't in her sleeping bag, but a lot of her blood was. He jumped up and ran to her sleeping bag to see a note in it.

_Oops, didn't mean to kill her. Oh well, she's still worth money to her father. Ya know, wanted dead or alive. We wanted alive, but ya get what ya get. Bye now._

Natsu was filled with unbelievable rage, and then a few people jumped out at him.

"We're supposed to kill you." The three of them sang all at once.

Natsu growled, knowing these were one of the people who killed Lucy. "Fire Dragon ROAR!" He shouted and a mountain of fire enfulged the trio. When the fire and smoke died down, the trio were sitting in a circle of water, completely unharmed.

"You use fire." One of them have him a thumbs up.

"We use water." Another one laughed.

"We are going to quench your life." The last smiled.

**Lucy's POV**

My thighs and shoulder throbbed from where they had stabbed me. They had come in the middle of the night, throwing a bag over my head and stabbing me so I couldn't escape. I would've screamed, but I had a gag in my mouth.

They threw me in the river so my scent would be gone and Natsu wouldn't find I was thrown over someone's shoulder, my wrists and ankles tied. My heart was hurting for they said they were going to kill Natsu with water mages. He's a fire mage and I hope he makes it out all right.

I shivered knowing even if he did he couldn't save me. I was sopping wet and shivering. My scent was gone. They would take me back to my father. But I would find Natsu again one day, I would search until I was old and blind and in a coffin. I loved him.


	7. Chapter 7: Get me outta here

**I am back and awesome again baby! You missed me you always do. And thank you Rose Tiger for reviewing. :) Your support helps me write these chapters almost everyday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Normal POV**

Lucy had gotten used to the fact that she was going back to Pops when she felt a warm glow come from in front of the bandits and heard a familiar voice say "Need some help, Ebi?"

She nodded and within seconds was in the giant crabs arms, the bandits limp around her. Then Cancer remover the bag over her head and cut the rope with his scissors, she took the gag out and, well, gagged.

She tried to stand up but doubled over in pain. _Be safe Natsu._

Natsu was having trouble. Water mages are tough to beat. He was hurt and in a lot of pain. Then he heard Lucy's voice in his head. _Be safe Natsu._

Somehow that gave him the push he needed to defeat these people. His dead friend giving him one last wish. He would fulfill it and would live for Lucy.

"Fire Dragon iron fist!" He shouted, putting his fist aflame and punching and shattering the water barrier. As soon as it shattered he yelled, "Fire Dragon ROAR!" And a slightly bigger mountain of red hot fire hit the trio.

This time when the fire cleared they were on the ground, smoke coming off their fresh burns.

"Serves you right for what you did to Lucy." Natsu growled at the unconscious corpses. Then he woke Happy and they ran, trying to get away from the bad memories. They ran to the train station, where they hopped onto the train that was departing soonest, which was going to Magnolia.

"Well Happy, I guess we're on our own now." Natsu said, then the train started moving and he stood at the window puking the whole time.

Meanwhile, Lucy was running to the train station, and was going on a different train, for the Magnolia had already left. So she was going to Shirotsume Town. She only had enough money to get her the h*ll out of there, and that was all she needed right now. She would get more money later.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, I will try to update again soon. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Lonely, but healing

**Hey peeps! I like this story, do you? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I am a little busy with school. But when I post chapters, I will try to make them at least 2,000 words long. Just so you know, Lucy is 11 and Natsu is 13. R&R please! I am making this one chapter where Natsu and Lucy are not together so I can put in important stuff they do on their own. Like Lucy getting Taurus and other spirits (making own arcs only a few from anime/manga and they will be different.) and Natsu joining Fairy Tail. Thanks to Rose Tiger for reviewing. :) :)**

**Saddest thing ever: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy was smiling, which was a rare sight. It had been a month since she had last seen Natsu and she knew he couldn't be alive. He was fire, they were water, it was simple, really. Water quenched fire. But she could pretend he's alive. She could always pretend he just went on a different mission. She would meet him again someday.

Until then, she had her own mission. Find all 12 golden zodiac keys. And she _would _find them. She was determined. She heard from a friend in Shirotsume Town that there was a cow pasture nearby that you could find Taurus at.

The cow pasture was very green and grassy and, well, full of cows. But there was a farmer there. He obviously wouldn't just give anybody anything. He looked very protective and possessive. Lucy decided to try anyways.

"Hello sir, do you happen to know where I could find the spirit Taurus?" Lucy asked politely.

"Just because I do, don't mean I sharing info. But I could if I had what I wanted."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want the cowardly beasts who keeps dragging of my cattle! I want them gone!" He growled.

"Um, okay... where do these creatures live?"

"Somewhere in that forest." He said, gesturing to the trees behind the pasture.

"Thank you... Be right back?"

"You better." He scoffed.

And with that, Lucy ran into the clump of trees nearby. It wasn't long before she neared a clearing and smelled beef cooking. She hid in the bushes and saw very gross things. A cow was sawed in half, and half was spotted over a fire with a cauldron of water nearby. The creatures who took it looked like humanoid bats, with black skin peeled tightly over their thin bones. They had completely red eyes and large sharp teeth. There were even small wings tucked in by their shoulders.

But the scariest thing was their height and weapon choice. They were at least ten feet tall and wore an assortment of whips and knives, while some whips lay forgotten on the ground. The whips on the ground were regular whips, but the ones they were wearing had some magic power to them. Some were whips made of fire, others of lightning, even one of water!

"Hey Zorka, I smell something fleshy. Something delicious." A boy bat-thingy said.

"Yum, yum, yum! I smell it to! Better then this cow!" Another boy grinned.

"Shut up! Whatever it is, you could've just scared it away! Did you think I, the almighty Zorka, had a worse nose than you two idiots?!" A girl bat-thingy shouted.

"No no! Sorry ma'am! We just thought..."

"You idiots don't know how to think! You were to busy sucking up to me to get me the thing lurking in the bushes that I want!"

"Yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am!" They shouted, rushing over to Lucy's hiding spot.

Lucy jumped up and shouted, "Open gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" And the spirit showed up in front and raked his scissors down their wings, leaving them writhing in agony, then he disappeared. Lucy rushed forward and shoved a different golden key in the cauldron. "Open gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" And the mermaid showed up, scowling as usual.

"Next time you summon me in hot, unclean water, your dead, understand?"

Lucy shuddered. "Yes ma'am!" And Aquarius got to work. She swung her vase a round her head, a trail of water following it and she rammed it into Zorka, then disappeared, scowling.

When the water cleared, the leader bat-thingy was still there. "You really are puny. Need to hide behind something to fight." She growled, then grabbed Lucy's foot, tripping and dragging Lucy to her own feet. "Let's see you hurt me now." She grinned smugly.

Lucy panicked. She couldn't do anything, she was out of magic power and her strongest spirit couldn't bring this thing to it's knees. She grabbed the nearest thing, which was a whip, and smacked it across Zorka's face. The bat-thingy cried out in agony and shock, and stumbled back, releasing Lucy.

Lucy scrambled up and smiled at the whip. It was a normal one with a heart at the end and a strong grip. Then she whipped Zorka again and again until she was on her knees.

"Please, I'm to pretty to die!" She shouted. "Let me live and I will do anything!"

"Leave and never come back. Spread the word to stay away from this farm too!" Lucy growled.

"Yes I will. Thank you, you are most merciful." Zorka said, then grabbed the other bat-thingys and flew off painfully. Lucy smiled and started heading back to the farm. When it came into view, the farmer seemed happy.

"I heard the cries. Thank you, my farm is safe now! Oh yeah, here is Taurus's key. And Virgo's to as a bonus." He grinned, holding two keys in the palm of his hand.

"Thank you!" Lucy said, taking the two keys. "I think I will make contracts with them as soon as I get home."

"Please, come back if you need anything and I will help you." The farmer smiled.

"I will!" Lucy grinned, heading back to Shirotsume town.

**Normal POV (where Natsu is: Magnolia)**

Natsu was beginning to like Magnolia. It was a nice place,and helped him forget the pain of losing Lucy a month ago.

Right now, he was going to his favorite cafe... Doughnuts R Us. He was strolling down the street, when he heard screams. Natsu started running and followed them to a building on fire. There was a silver haired girl in front of it being blocked out by someone.

"My sister's in there!" She shouted. "Lisanna!"

Natsu rushed up, forcing the arms out of the way and ran up to the building. Then, he started having his 'snack', the fire. Within seconds, the building was just a building. The silver haired girl ran inside and returned seconds later, a younger version of herself in her arms.

She walked up to Natsu. "Thank you, you saved my sister. You seem very powerful, would you like to join Fairy Tail? I'm Mira and this is Lisanna. We'd love to have you there."

"Why not?" Natsu asked. _Maybe Lucy is alive, and becoming famous will lure her to me. See ya soon, Luce. I will never stop loving you._


	9. Chapter 9: Hargeon

**I am here! I missed y'all and I know y'all missed me! Thanks to Digi-fanCatt and Pokemon Ranger-Trainer for the reviews. You are too kind to me! :) :) And without further ado, I present to you the ninth chapter!**

**The truth hurts: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Timeskip~ 2 years later**

**Normal POV (Lucy) **

Lucy finally had enough money to leave Shirotsume Town. She was heading to the train station with her small amount of belongings right now. She carried everything in the bag Natsu had left at the room they stayed in together 2 years and a month ago. She even had most of Natsu's belongings, everything but the clothes.

"Hey, did you hear about that crazy Fairy Tail guild? Well, they overdid it again." Lucy heard someone say to their companion, who was puffing smoke. Both men were wearing long cloaks that hid most of their bodies and all of their faces.

"Yeah, what else is new?" The man said back, uncaring.

"Well, the guild was usually fine until that pink haired young man showed up."

Lucy, who had still been walking, stopped in her tracks. _Pink haired young man? I only know two people with pink hair, Virgo and Natsu. But they said man... it must be Natsu!_

"I think they're providing a big problem for Magnolia."

Lucy ran to the board, a new skip in her step.

"The closest ticket I can get to Magnolia is Hargeon. It'll have to work, I would sprint the whole way if I had to! I am finally gonna see Natsu again! I knew he was alive!" She beamed.

The next train departing for Hargeon left in an hour. She decided to have a snack before boarding. She went to a cafe, Doughnuts R Us, a Fiore wide industry, and it was her favorite. It reminded her of Natsu for some reason.

"Hi, I will have a chocolate filled chocolate doughnut. Extra chocolatey please." Lucy smiled.

"M'kay. Enjoy your chocolate." The man behind the counter said, immediately handing her a doughnut.

Lucy ate her doughnut quickly, but still barely made it to her train. When she got on the train, she quickly looked through her bag until she found it. A picture of her and Natsu.

Natsu and her were standing in front of the building they were living in and it was decorated for Valentine's day, arm in arm, staring at the camera. Natsu has that mischievous, toothy grin he always had when he was thinking about a perfect prank for Lucy. Lucy had chocolate all over her face and was trying to lick all the chocolate off her face. It made Lucy tear up. That was the week before he disappeared and she would finally see him again.

When she arrived at Hargeon, she jumped off, imagining Natsu kissing the ground. She laughed to herself. She would probably see that again very soon. All she needed right now was a map.

She meandered through the town, occasionally asking someone where a map store would be. The west side of Hargeon. So that's where she ran.

On her way there, she heard screaming. When she followed it, it led her to a dark alleyway ' with nothing but a small family huddled in the corner. In front of them stood a few very burly men, and one held a whip. There was the mother, the father, and the daughter, and they kept whipping the daughter, forcing screams out of her starved body.

"Stop it!" The mother screamed. "Leave her alone!" And finally, Lucy had had enough.

She grabbed her keys, one in particular, and shouted, "Open, gate of the golden bull! Taurus! Let's see your muscles rival these!" Lucy added as an afterthought.

Then the huge cow and bull like spirit rose from the ground, an axe in hand. "Hurting those people is going to be the worst moooooove of your life." He... mooed? and then sprang at the thugs. He was able to take down two, when the last one whipped him.

"I'm in the mood for whipped cream, and it looks like I got my cream and whip right here." He grinned.

"Close, gate of the golden bull! Open, gate of the maiden! Virgo!" She shouted, replacing one golden key with another. A pink haired girl appeared in front of Lucy as Taurus disappeared.

"Yes, Princess?" She asked tentatively.

"I think it's high time these idiots were punished, Virgo, and I thought you'd be perfect for the job." Lucy smiled, remembering the last time Virgo had punished someone. She thought she wouldn't want to see that inflicted on anybody again, but on them, it suited perfectly.

"As you wish." She said, her normally blue eyes turning red. Then she was a blurred, pink and red mess as she quickly punched the living daylights out of each and every one of them.

"Anything else, Princess?" Virgo asked.

Lucy glanced at the young girl and saw her back was a raw bloody mess. "A first aid kit would be nice." She said quietly. Virgo followed her vase and nodded when she found what Lucy was staring at.

"Very well. Be back soon." She said, shimmering, then disappearing back into the spirit world quickly.

Lucy walked over to the family and smiled gently at the young girl. "Y'all right?" She asked.

"I-i-i think so... I don't know." She winced. "Thank you for what you did..."

"Hey, no prob, Kiddo." She smiled ruffling the small girl's hair, who was still in her parents arms.

Then Virgo reappeared with a small medical kit. "Medicine for the young princess." She said in her emotionless tone.

"Thanks Virgo!" A 13-year old Lucy grinned, walking over and grabbing the kit. Virgo then disappeared quickly, and Lucy walked back over to the parents. "Would you like to handle the wounds or should I?" She asked, squatting next to them.

"I will." The father said gently, taking the kit and gently treating his daughter's wounds.

Lucy smiled and backed up, looking at the caring way the father treated his daughter, and being just a little jealous. Her father had given her those wounds and more. Lucy absently started rubbing the scar near her heart like she did when she was jealous.

"Well, I WAS gonna help out, but it looks like you took care of everything, Blondie." A man said from behind her.

She whipped around to see a tall man in a long flowing trench coat and a cat at his feet. Then she looked into his eyes and saw the familiar determination and smile in some onyx eyes. But the most striking figure was his hair. It was PINK!

"Natsu." She whispered.

"Nice to know you remember my name, Luce." He smirked.

"Aye sir!" Happy said, jumping in the air and Natsu slammed his hand into Happy's outstretched paw.


	10. Chapter 10: Fairy Tail

**Thanks to Rose Tiger, That awesome girl 2, Dawn's Greg and Digi-fanCatt for reviewing.**

Lucy and Natsu hugged for what seemed like forever before Natsu said, "Looks like we got a lot of catching up to do, Luce."

"Right, Pinky." She teased, as his smile slowly turned into a scowl and she backed away.

"Great, just remembered, now I have TWO people calling me that." He sighed.

"Well then, we best be getting to Fairy Tail, right Pinky?" Her grin grew, as did his scowl. "I know how much you LOVE riding the train," he turned green at that word. "But, unfortunately I don't have enough money to buy a ticket, so we have to walk." She laughed as his expression brightened, then he looked behind her.

"They gonna be okay?" He motioned towards the small family. The father looked up at that and nodded.

"Thanks, but we'll be fine now." The mother smiled.

"You heard the... woman, let's go Pinky." Lucy turned back to natsu, dragging him away from the alleyway.

"Well, guess we're walking Northwest for a while." Natsu grinned, turning in a direction and heading off, Lucy on his tail.

"You got a lot if explaining to do mister. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. He knew what an angry Lucy was like and, frankly, was a little scared. "Magnolia, Luce. So, where have you been?" He asked frightened out of his wits.

"Shirotsume Town." She growled, calming just a little, but anger still slightly etched on her face.

"So how has Shirt-some of whatever town been treating you?" He asked, as they enter the northeast forest that connects Hargeon and Magnolia.

"A. Shirotsume Town, idiot. And B. Just fine thank ya very much. I even got 4 more keys! 2 gold, 2 silver!" She smiled, her anger completely forgotten.

"That's great, Luce!" He smiled warmly at her.

They chatted with each other for hours, catching up on the other's end of the story and before they knew it, they were standing in front of Magnolia.

"It's so pretty!" Lucy smiled, chocolate eyes glowing.

"So, you like it?"

"I love it... and you, Natsu Dragneel."

"I love you too, Luce." He smiled warmly at her. He held out his hand to her and she placed her cold hand in his warm one.

Then they started walking, Natsu pointing out landmarks and pretty gardens. Soon, they reached the center and looked up at the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Home, sweet home!" Natsu exclaimed, opening the door for him and Lucy.

"Oi, Pinky!" A voice shouted. Lucy whirled around to see a half naked man with raven hair glaring at Natsu. "Who's the lady?" He asked, walking towards them and stopping in front of Lucy, ignoring the warning growl from Natsu.

"Oi, stripper." Lucy growled under her breath. "Pinky's MY nickname for Natsu." Then the raven haired man was suddenly on the ground, clutching his jaw, while Lucy blew on her fist like you would on a gun after firing it. Natsu was rolling around on the floor, laughing his guts out.


	11. Chapter 11: Happy gets annoying too

**Hey guys, I am back. Sorry, but I've had a lot of school work and some... family issues. I will try to update more often, but... Well, I hope you don't know much about what I'm going through through personal experiences. I was also grounded for a week. It's crap, and I will try to escape it to come back to my lovely readers. Your reviews really make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT... you just wanna rub it in don't you. :(**

"Wow, Luce!" Natsu grinned. "You pack a good punch!"

Lucy smiled at Natsu. "Thank you. He's lucky my feet were tired from the walk here or he would've been on the receiving end of a 'Lucy kick'."

"Lucy kick, that's cute Luce." Natsu laughed. Lucy play-punched him and he acted mock-hurt. "Ouch Luce. That hurt," he said, pointing at his heart. "right here."

At this point, Gray had sat up, groaning and rubbing his jaw. "Man, Pinky, your girlfriend is EVIL!" Gray exclaimed, then realizing his mistake too late.

"SCREW TIRED FEET! LUCY KICK!" Lucy shouted, kicking Gray in the jaw, sending him flying another 10 feet. "ONLY I CALL NATSU PINKY AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME EVIL!" She seethed while Natsu and Happy tried to hide their grins in the background.

"She's almost as scary as Erza!" Natsu whispered to Happy.

"They would make a perfect duo." Happy whispered back.

"They're gonna be best friends! Scariest. Duo. Ever." Natsu shivered.

"I can hear you." Lucy growled in their direction. "Who's Erza?" She suddenly asked.

"A giant witch who can kick down two mountains in a single kick." Natsu said.

"Someone to be feared. Someone everyone should be afraid of. Someone who could take down an army in two fatal swipes." Gray groaned, sitting up again.

"Well, it's nice to know what you two think of me. Are you and Gray fighting again Natsu?" A voice said from the open guild halls. Then a beautiful red head appeared and glared at Natsu.

Gray shot up and hugged Natsu. "Oh hey Erza, just hanging with my best friend Natsu! Nothing to worry about here! Definitely no fights! Hey, have you met Lucy?" Gray said quickly, obviously desperate for a distraction.

"Well, it's good to know you two have finally looked past your differences." She said, walking over to Lucy and sticking out her armored hand. "Hello Lucy, I'm Erza." She smiled.

Lucy took the hand. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one keeping Natsu in line." She grinned.

"Luuuuuuuuce! I'm not that bad! Get mad at Gray! He's a bad influence!" Natsu whined.

"What was that, Flame Brain?"

"The truth, Ice Princess!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Pervy popsicle!"

"Crazy flame speaker!"

"Stripper!"

"Pi- uh... um..." Gray stopped and looked warily at Lucy. Then he ran out of the guild screaming at the top of his lungs. "I'll never do it again! I swear! Spare me, almighty Lucy!"

Lucy was chuckling. "Almighty Lucy, huh? I could get used to that."

"So... do you like my friend Erza?" Natsu asked, gesturing towards Lucy.

"Yes I do. You need someone with common sense as a friend Natsu." She teased.

"... very nice... thought we were friends." Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"So, Ezra, you took care of Natsu while I was away, right?" Lucy winked.

"How do you know Natsu?" Erza asked suddenly.

"Childhood." Lucy said.

"Old lovers." Natsu teased at the same time.

"You wish." Lucy scoffed.

"Yes I do." Natsu said matter-of-factly, then he realized what he said and their eyes widened.

Erza glanced back and forth between the two and Mira walked up from behind them.

"Hello, may I help you?" Mira asked Lucy politely and Natsu jumped.

"Oh, yeah, I might want to join Fairy Tail." Lucy smiled at the pretty barmaid.

"Right this way, Lucy." She smiled, dragging her over to the bar where she pulled out a few papers and a stamper. "Sign here, here, and here." She smiled, pointing at particular parts on the papers, after which Lucy signed. Then she took the papers and held up the stamp. "What color, and where?"

"On my right hand, and pink please." Lucy smiled, staring at Natsu's hair. "It's such a pretty color." She murmured.

Mira stamped the hand Lucy put in front of her and said. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all, I wasn't saying anything!" Lucy whipped around quickly. Mira just smiled and gave Natsu the 'I- know- everything- and- you- two- are- totally- getting- together' look. Natsu groaned loud enough to wake up all of Fiore, and only Lucy saw that look too.

Then Lucy stared at Natsu again. _Maybe Mira's right... maybe we are going to get together... I hope so, because my feelings for Natsu will always last, no matter what... Note to self: ask Natsu out after I find a place to live. _She thought to herself.

"You love him." Happy said from behind her.

"You stupid cat! I thought we were friends! I helped raise you!" Lucy glared at the smug blue cat.

"With Natsu. You two already had a kid together! So cute!" Happy sang, then flew away from an angry Lucy.

**Once again, sorry this took so long, but I'm in the middle of a family crisis and don't have a lot of time to update. Ya know, with my home and school problems. (But school is always a problem.) Happy late Valentine's day! Goodbye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmares

**Hello! I'm back! I'm happier than I was before! Writing kinda makes me forget my troubles, because I go into the almighty huge 'mind palace' of mine. You're just jealous. Anyways, I have a poll up now. Batman or Robin? Please answer, I am curious. Just so you know, I like Robin more. I apologize again for lack of update. Slight writers block and still experiencing issues.**

**Disclaimer: ... -_- I am not amused...**

When Lucy finally stopped chasing Happy (after two hours) Natsu walked up to her.

"Hey Luce? You got a place to stay tonight? 'Cause it's getting dark out."

"No... I can probably just stay in a hotel though." The beautiful blonde smiled up at Natsu.

"How 'bout you stay with me until you get settled in? It can be like old times!"

"Why not? Besides, then Happy can finally have a decently cooked meal. I mean seriously Natsu, have you learned how to cook yet, Pinky?" Lucy smiled.

"...no. and for the final time, my hair is SALMON!" Natsu growled.

She smirked. "That's YOUR opinion."

"Uh, no. That's a FACT! My hair is salmon."

"No, it's a FACT that your hair is pink."

"Salmon."

"Pink."

"Salmon!"

"Pink!"

"SALMON!"

"Fine, Pinky. Let's go to your house."

"It's salmon." Natsu grumbled.

"Whatever! Let's just go! Happy is probably tired from how long he kept his wings on." Lucy sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. This way Luce." He said, nodding his head out the door and towards the forest outside Magnolia, then walking that way.

When we arrived at the cabin, there was a sign outside that read 'Natsu and Happy'.

"Cute you two." Lucy grinned. They then walked inside and Happy ran to the couch and immediately fell asleep.

"Isn't he cute, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"He's cute when he's asleep, then he wakes up and uses his devil mouth." Lucy grumbled.

"You speak the truth. But I think it's time to go to bed. There is a spare bedroom for you, right over there." He gestured behind Happy, where two doorways were. "My room is right next to yours, so... yeah."

Lucy nodded and headed into her temporary bedroom, changing into pajamas. She then jumped into bed and feel asleep immediately.

**Flashback dream:**

_It had been a month, but she was still torn apart about her mother's death. Then her father came in, angry for no apparent reason at her. He was holding a belt and she didn't know what to do._

_Her father took advantage of this and whipped the belt at her again, knocking her off the bed, hitting her in the ribcage._

_"All you ever do is act like Layla! I can't believe I have to kill two Layla's!" Lucy's dad shouted angrily, mentioning him murdering her mother again._

_He swung the belt again and again. Arm, leg, head, face, back, stomach, chest, neck, the blows kept raining down on Lucy as she sobbed. She opened her eyes and saw Natsu outside her window, pure anger on his face, but then he was gone, and she thought she'd dreamt it all._

_Finally, her father left Lucy's room saying, "We'll finish this conversation in the morning, and I'm sure your pink-haired friend would love to join us." He snarled, slamming the door._

_Lucy sat there for a few minutes, just sobbing as she checked for broken bones. None. That was good at least. She had a fractured rib though. She then fell asleep._

_When she woke up, she saw her father with a gun pointed at Natsu's head. They were in the forest and she could just barely see the mansion from here, they were so close to the village near the mountain._

_She saw her dad start squeezing the trigger and everything seemed to go in slow motion. She flew up as if she could actually fly and ran in front of Natsu in a speed the Flash would be jealous of. Then the bullet hit her stomach. Hard._

_She cried out and fell down thinking 'Natsu is safe. I am happy. He is safe. I am content.' Then everything turned black again as she heard Natsu's angry shout._

**New flashback dream:**

_She had fallen asleep in a sleeping bag near Natsu, his warmth radiating off him as Happy slept on his head. So why was this warmth being taken away from her?_

_She blearily __opened her eyes to realise that someone was pulling her sleeping bag into the brush nearby._

_"She's awakening."_

_"Then make sure she can't escape. The painful way."_

_"Yes, sir." Suddenly her thigh felt prickly she completely opened her eyes to see some man with a knife on top of her thigh. Before she could react, a gag was placed firmly in her mouth and a hand too. Then the knife stabbed into her thigh._

_ She screamed, but she couldn't hear it from behind the gag and hand. They then stabbed her in the other thigh and the shoulder, just for the fun if it._

_They then swung Lucy over their shoulder, taking her out of the sleeping bag and binding her. They made a note, placed it in the bag and walked away, but I noticed 3 people staying hidden._

_"Don't worry, they're just taking care of your little boyfriend over there." A man entered my line of vision and gave me an evil smirk._

Lucy shot up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. She shook off her blanket and walked out of the room and turning around the corner into Natsu's.

She stared at Natsu, who's pink bangs were flying up and down with his small, even puffs of breath. She smiled and crawled into his bed, pulling the covers over them both.

Then, she squeezed Natsu, deciding she would never EVER let him go again. A still sleeping Natsu relaxed even further in her grip and squeezed back.

**How'd I do? Please tell me. Should I change or add something? Am I not being detailed enough? Am I being TOO detailed? Am I crazy? Yes? THEN TELL ME SO! Please... I said the magic word, you have to do it now.**


	13. Chapter 13: It was an accident,or was it

**Yay! I updated! So... how is your day going? Good, good.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, Lisanna wouldn't have come back and Lucy and Natsu would already be together. Seriously, I liked Lisanna dead better. I don't hate her alive, but still...**

When Natsu woke up, he realized he was hugging something. He opened his eyes to see the sleeping face of Lucy. He also realized he was more relaxed than he'd ever been in the past years.

He kissed the top of her head and snuggled in closer to her.

"You love her." Happy smiled (can a cat smile?).

"Shut up, Happy." Lucy grumbled sleepily.

"Someone shouldn't be bothered in the morning without her coffee." Happy muttered.

"Now aren't you a smart kitty kat? Now go get Mommy some coffee before she explodes. Or kills somebody." Lucy growled, sitting up and rubbing her forehead.

"Aye, sir." He smiled and flew away towards the kitchen quickly..

"It's ma'am to you, ya stupid cat!" Lucy shouted.

"Hey, who's the one getting you your coffee?" A small voice asked from the kitchen.

Lucy just growled in response while snuggling closer to Natsu unintentionally.

"Someone is still as snuggly as when she was young." Natsu smirked as Lucy punched him.

"Shut up. Need coffee, where's the stupid cat?"

"Right here!" Happy said cheerfully flying into the bedroom holding a coffee cup.

"Good kitty, I might get you a fish later." Lucy smirked as she took the cup and sipped it.

"FISH! I LOVE YOU LUSHEE!" Happy shouted jumping on the bed.

Lucy sighed. "Well, I think we should go meet your friends. I like Erza, it's nice to know someone kept you in line over all these years." She smirked.

Natsu shuddered involuntarily at Erza's name. "She's scary Luce."

"Good." She sipped her coffee.

Natsu sighed. "Get dressed and let's go."

Lucy smirked and ran off to her room. She so on reappeared in Natsu's doorway as he finished putting a new shirt on.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" She chattered excitedly.

"Your demeanor changes a LOT after coffee, Luce." Natsu smirked.

"Told ya. Now let's go!" She shouted, dashing out the front door with Happy flying after her. Natsu sighed and grabbed his keys, walking out the door and locking it.

"C'mon slowpoke, or I'll leave ya behind!" Lucy shouted from almost a mile away.

"We'll just see about that, Luce!" He shouted after her as she dashed off and he followed.

He soon caught up to her but then he realized they were already outside Fairy Tail.

"I beat you!" Lucy teased, dashing inside with Happy still clinging for dear life onto her shoulder.

Natsu sighed and entered after her at a slower pace, which he soon regretted.

"Is Flame Brain actually slowing down? Is he actually NOT the one of the first in the guild that come from elsewhere? Man, this is a World Record! Someone grab a camera!" Gray shouted from his place at the bar.

Natsu was about to make a comeback, but Lucy beat him to it.

"At least he learned how to keep his clothes on as a child! You're not even realizing that your stripping right now!" She shouted as Gray's pants fell down right next to his shirt on the floor.

"Aw, man! Why does this always happen to me?!" He cried indignantly. Then he turned red and hurriedly redressed, only to start undressing again a minute later.

Lucy, holding back her chuckles no matter how hard, walked up to Natsu. "Can you get your stupid cat off me now?"

"Hey! I'm your cat, too! Plus, you two are the stupid lovebirds who don't realise they love each other!" Happy frowned. (Can cats frown? Just a thought.)

Natsu smirked at Happy. "Cats have such a twisted perspective of love." He laughed nervously with Lucy and pulled Happy off Lucy.

"I know right?" Lucy said sheepishly.

"NATSU!" The loud, deep female voice seemed to shake Earthland. "YOU'RE MAKING LUCY UNCOMFORTABLE! THAT'S GRAY'S JOB!" Erza suddenly materialized in the doorway.

"Hey! It's not my fault I strip!" A now-in-underwear Gray protested.

"Keep telling yourself that, Stripper!" Natsu shouted.

Gray slammed his forehead into Natsu's. "What'd ya call me, Fire Breath?"

"Ya heard me, Ice Princess!"

"Gray, Natsu, ARE YOU FIGHTING?!" Everyone was surprised when they realised that Lucy had shouted instead of Erza.

"...I have trained you well, hound padawan." Erza smirked, walking in and clapping an armoured hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"I am honored that you trained me, Master Jedi." Lucy said, mock-bowing as she played along.

Erza smirked and walked over to the boys. "Now, now, I thought you said you were friends, Natsu, Gray." She said in a polite voice but everyone picked up the threatening undertone.

They immediately threw their arms around each other.

"Whaddaya mean? We're best buds!" Natsu exclaimed fearfully.

"We're just hanging out and goofing off like in the old days!" Gray laughed nervously.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Well stop goofing off." She said angrily as she stalked away.

"Well, Flame Brain, look what you did!"

"Me, that was you, Ice Boy!"

"Shut up you two!" Lucy growled, shoving them apart.

"Let's go get you some lunch." Natsu said, pulling her towards Mira's bar with Happy flying after them.

"Lunch? What happened to breakfast?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It left two hours ago."

"What may I help you with?" Mira asked sweetly.

"I'm in the mood for spaghetti." Lucy smiled.

"Me too." Natsu smirked.

"I'm sorry, we only have enough for one serving of spaghetti." Mira sounded completely apologetic.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Mira. Natsu and I will just share it." Lucy said to the saddened barmaid.

She nodded. "Alright, I will bring it out." She said, disappearing into the back and reappearing a few minutes later.

"Here you go!" She smiled, placing between the two.

They both dug into it, and soon grabbed the same noodle and attempted to slurp it up, only to be caught in a kiss. But they didn't mind. In fact they just kissed harder when they realised what they were doing.

**Sorry for the cheesy ending, I had to do it. I recently watched Lady and the Tramp and couldn't think of anything else.**

**Review please!**


End file.
